The Doctor and Severus Snape
by use2b2t2
Summary: *Story updated and reloaded.* This story is inspired by The Ballad of Snape (Hero of Hogwarts) by Vladimir Snape, which can be found on you Youtube. Watch it and tell me what you think. Involves the 11th Doctor. Can the Doctor prevent the Fate of Severus Snape and find him a good woman at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have deleted the original story and corrected the continuity issues from previous reviews and corrected continuity I noticed on my own. Sorry this story has lain fallow for so long. I have loads of time now that I am helping take care of my parents. As always I respect Harry Potter and Dr. Who creators. I do not own their universe and make no monies from this.

Chapter 1: To Save a Good Man.

He lay there on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The blasted Trio had taken his memories and left him to do as they should. Defeat the Dark Lord.

Eyes closed, Severus Snape felt his body grow cold. Lily, he thought, glad that the last memory he held would be her at the end of his wretched life. Fiery red hair, green eyes, and oh, her lips that always whispered of something more but he blew it with one unforgivable word and she went with that damnable James Potter, her act causing his world to spiral further into the Darkness.

Severus felt colder, the world shrinking down around him. No bright light for him. He sighed out, feeling the blood seeping through his robes**. **He did not deserve salvation despite all that he had done.

He was ready, feeling the ice cold and of Death wrap tighter around him..

He heard a loud whirring noise. Opening his eyes in the last tendrils of death a strange blue box appeared with a strange man wearing a brown jacket exit out of the box, along with a man and a woman following behind.

"What's this?" Snape managed to croak out.

"Are we too late Doctor?" The red headed woman asked.

Severus watched her. Lily? It could not be Lily because she was dead.

"Oh no this cannot be Severus Snape. There are times that I can intervene, and this is one as your Wizarding world is out of space and time. I've watched you from time to time and it would be wrong for a good man to die."

"Who are you?" Severus gasped out, body shuddering in the last touch of Death.

"I'm the Doctor and you will not die tonight Severus Snape." The strange man replied.

"I am not a good man." Severus tried to bark back, instead elicited a groan.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the tall pale man dressed in black lying in a pool of blood. "You are a good man Severus Snape and you deserve a future."

Severus felt his body burn as something hit his body and he gave up, blackness taking hold of his consciousness. The feel of Death was what he expected. Nothingness.

The Doctor looked to his companions. "Go on then Rory and Amy Get him into the TARDIS so we can make things right."


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor Explains

Chapter 2: The Doctor Explains

Rory and Amy laid the tall pale man on the bed.

"I'll leave you to it Rory. You're a nurse after all."

Rory watched his wife leave and grumbled to himself. The wounds on the man's neck and the blood pooling around him was enough of a death sentence.

He noticed the wound was healed and a faint scar on the man's neck. The Sonic Screwdriver could heal? Filing that fact in the back of his mind, he quickly stripped his patient and tucked him in the bed.

Rory walked into the control center of the TARDIS. "He's sleeping soundly Doctor. Want to tell me how the Sonic Screwdriver can heal life threatening injuries?"

The Doctor whirled around and faced him. "Only in specific circumstances and it has happened only a handful of times."

Rory looked to him puzzled. "What's special about Severus Snape?"

The Doctor replied. "Did you know there are witches and wizards living amongst you back in your time and they have been around for a thousand years, creating many myths and lore up to the modern day.? Or when "Muggles" such as what they call you, Non Magical beings stopped believing. Your Minister knows that they exist."

Amy gasped out in shock at the revelation. "They can do real Magic?"

He ignored her comment and continued. "And that was when they began to flourish. Their numbers grew and they made sure that they remained hidden, using their magic when discovered to make the Muggle forget. No more witch hunts to kill off those they found. They built a grand castle, four of them did, to teach magical witches and wizards the art."

They watched the Doctor pull a few knobs down and pointed to the display above them. "His life. A one Magical and wrapped around time at the same. I've never encountered it but the TARDIS is insistent that we view it and intervene."

Rory looked at the Doctor. "We've already intervened. That man in the room should have been dead."

The Doctor twirled to him and pointed to the monitor above him. "Oh yes Rory, I did intervene. A good man, the TARDIS whispers to me. We will see why he is a good man and why she sent me to intervene."

Amy noticed the Doctor wink at a corner and was puzzled.

Severus managed to get up out of the bed and picked up his wand laying on the nightstand next to his bed and made it out of the room and found himself looking down at three strange people. No doubt the Muggles that took him away realized its significance.

"Oh yes Severus Snape. I do realize who you are." The Doctor replied. "It will not work here so I suggest you get ready for a trip down memory lane."

Severus pointed his wand and muttered "Petrificus Totalus" watching the spell bounce off the strange man with no effect.

The spell seemed to backfire and he was held frozen in place.

The Doctor turned to the monitor. "Let's watch shall we?"

The wizard frozen in the corner shook as the most intimate details of his life was revealed.

His meeting Lily. Taking the Mark. His ruthlessness when accepted into the ranks and then he found out His lord planned to kill her son. Him begging the half man at the time to spare her with the evil man promising it. His beloved Lily dead and the hated son surviving and his promise to Dumbledore to protect the hated offspring.

The years of waiting and then the hated son arrived. Dumbledore made sure for him to remember his vow.

He stood helplessly watching him kill Albus and his time as the Headmaster. All of the things leading up to the Battle.

He heard the woman Amy murmur. "He placed the sword in the lake. He wanted to help them."

Severus cursed as he could not say a thing and soon the monitor froze on his death.

"And that's that then." The Doctor murmured. "Why don't you come down and have a chat with us?" Pointing his Sonic Screwdriver and the hidden man and revealed him.

Amy gasped out in surprise and watched the tall, pale man in a hospital gown move down until he was in front of them.

Severus looked about the large room with blinking lights and knobs.

"What is this madness? Severus whispered. "I was destined for the Veil. It was always mine. Death. You robbed me of it."

"I did." The Doctor murmured. "I think you will see why as things pan out." Pointing to the monitor and watched the lank, pale man with long greasy hair move his eyes towards it and fell down to his knees when Lily Evans appeared in the playground.


	3. Beggining of Rescuing a Good Man

AN The creators of Harry Potter and Dr. Who are not mine and theirs alone. I make no monies of this story.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Rescuing a Good Man

Severus stood watching the crazed Muggle with a red bow tie and a ridiculous…. was that a Fez? He had no protection and took the opportunity to escape as the three Muggles were quietly discussing something and made a beeline for the door.

The Doctor looked up just in time to see the man they rescued begin to open the door and called out. "Mind the door Severus. The first step is dangerous."

Severus flung the door open and froze at what was outside. Space with stars glittering all around.

He immediately closed door. "The Veil is playing a trick on me, allowing me to suffer by watching my pitiful life before tossing me to the Darkness, a fate I rightly deserve."

Rory spoke to the Doctor. "That man is too focused on death…. his death precisely."

"Explain yourself." Severus growled out, voice low and dangerous.

He watched the man in the ragged brown coat, the fez hat jilted at an angle whisper to his companions, eyes narrowed when they moved away and walk up the stairs.

He moved to a wall and silently observed everything, looking for an advantage to help him out of this crazy situation. And that Muggle woman…she reminded him of Lily. Could this be a trick of the Dark Lord?

Soon the strange man's companions came down wearing robes that he recognized, holding a purple set of robes out . His eyes narrowed, observing the man who was called the Doctor put it on and then pulled out a set of back framed glasses and put them on.

"Well, do you recognize us now?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

Severus remained silent.

"Oh, it must be the fez." quickly removing it and tossed it to the floo. He looked back at the tall, pale, dour, man expectantly.

"Better?"

He suddenly recognized the people now. They were not Muggles, but witches and wizards he met in the past. "Medi Apprentice Williams, Divination Apprentice Pond, and Headmaster Doctor from that highly specialized school that Headmaster Dumbledore and never revealed your full name." He growled out.

The three ignored the tall, pale, man, confusion etched across his face.

"Doctor, how could that be? We've not done anything yet and the robes you asked us about were not in my room earlier."

The Doctor smiled at Amy. "Ah but we will and have done so. Timey whimey and all that."

Rory rushed to the tall man and caught him in his arms as he fell. "I could use a little help here."

They rushed to help and soon had the man back in bed, with Rory checking the man's vitals. "He is sleeping. I suppose everything got to him."

"Time does that as you well know." The Doctor murmured.

"What's next Doctor? Amelia asked.

"It's obvious. We travel and make that man's memory real. But we have not done that yet, so how can I possibly know where to go…." Walking away, hands tucked in his robes, talking to himself. "I should have left a note somewhere…."

He twirled around. "Yes! Here it is!" Holding up a light green envelope with a crest on it and opened it.

Rory and Amelia joined him, the Doctor thrusting the letter in Amelia's hand before programming the Tardis and placed a date in.

"My friends we are dressed and going to the year 1996!"

They grabbed hold of the control panel as the Doctor slammed his hand down on a button and the familiar "wrrr, Wrrr" sounded out.

Soon the movement stopped.

"What about Professor Snape? We can't trust him to be alone in here." Rory spoke.

"Oh, he'll be fine in here." The Doctor murmured, pushing the button to disable the Tardis. "Off we go!" walking out the door.

Rory and Amelia rushed to follow and found themselves at the edge of a forest.

"This way."

The group arrived at a set of large wrought iron gates and Amy gasped out at the castle in the distance. "It's magnificent."

"Aye, that it is Miss." A voice sounded out and Amelia looked up to a huge, large man holding a pink umbrella.

"Yer must be the visitors 'eadmaster Dumbledore sent me ta fetch." The large man rumbled out and opened the gates. "Welcome to 'ogwarts school of Witchcraft an Wizardry."

"You must be Hagrid." The Doctor spoke and held out his hand. "Headmaster Dumbledore told us you would meet us here."

"Aye, I be Hagrid. Follow me 'an I'll take ya ta da Headmaster right away." Motioning the group to follow him.

Rory looked around the large empty hallway, suits of armor standing in place as he followed, realizing this school was old. He remembered the Doctor's word that the Magical existed for at least a thousand years.

Amy observed the Gargoyles that seemed innocent and soon realized they were a protection when Hagrid spoke a password and stairs were revealed. Travelling up the stairs, Hagrid opened the door and strode in. "eadmaster, your visitors have arrived…" Stopping when he saw Professor Snape holding the blackened hand of the Headmaster. "er I'll have them wait outside 'as I did not realize Professor Snape 'ith ya."

"Nonsense Hagrid. Please bring them in. Severus, we'll talk about this after dinner." Pulling his hand out of the younger man's hand.

"Do not delay it further Headmaster, as every day left untreated takes one day of your life." Professor Snape growled out, nodding at the three people before moving past them and slamming the door shut.

Albus motioned for the three to take a seat and held a bowl out. "Lemon Drop?"

The Doctor pulled back Rory's hand. "Not today Headmaster Dumbledore."

Amy noticed the quick frown on the old man's face before it changed back to one of neutral.

"You're here because of this letter. Holding out an envelope. "I received it today, surprised it was from me twenty years ago."

"Certain allowances had to be made." The Doctor slowly replied. "The letter was to remind you."

"What do you wish of me Doctor? My plans have been made and nothing you say will change it."

The Doctor looked to him, sadness in his eyes. "I know that Albus , as I explained certain time points in the past when I met you. But with us being here is not a fixed point. I will be a visiting Headmaster from an unknown school and you will assign Rory as an Apprentice to your Infirmary and Amelia, well she has always been out of time. Perhaps Divination?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I can make the assignments, but what do you wish to accomplish?"

The Doctor smiled. "I wish to save a good man in the future."

Dumbledore smiled, thinking it was Harry Potter and aligning his plan. "I will announce your arrival at dinner tonight. Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Clapping his hands and three elves appeared wearing tea towels with the Hogwarts emblem emblazoned.

"Please take our guests to the rooms created for them. Dinner is at 6pm."

The Doctor, along with Rory and Amelia followed the elves and found they looked at a portrait of a Knight astride a horse. The horse noticed the stare and bucked.

Rory chuckled, watching the knight thrown to the ground and slowly stood up, rubbing his backside.

"I am Sir Caddington and I am assigned to watch over your rooms, noble ones. Might I have a password My Lord?" Bowing down for a moment and looked directly to the Doctor.

"Dialeks." The Doctor replied back. "I am honored that you look after me and my friends."

"Thank you My Lord. Enter." Sir Caddington replied.

They entered the large room, noting a large fireplace and two large sofas. Two doors were noticed, one to the left and on to the right.

The Doctor immediately strode over to the one on the left and opened it, noting a single full canopied bed along with a desk and shelves off to the side, knowing that was his.

He closed the door, pointing to the portraits along the wall. "Amy, Rory, time for a walk back to the gates for some fresh air."

Rory and Amy followed the Doctor, not speaking until they left the castle and well down the path.

"Doctor…" Amy started.

"Don't talk until we are back in the TARDIS. Their majiks can allow the Headmaster to hear us." The Doctor whispered.

Rory touched the gates and watched them open and moved quickly through them, moving toward the TARDIS and waited for Amelia and the Doctor.

Pulling out his key, the Doctor unlocked the door, allowing his companions to enter first and shut the door behind him.

All looked up in surprise at Professor Snape, leaning on the rails on the first flight of stairs growling out "What have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4 A Plan

Chapter 4 A Plan

AN. It is obvious that the Professor Snape in 1996 does not recognize them. The Doctor needs a plans. I do not own Dr Who or Harry Potter. Their respect creators do and I makes no monies from this.

_All looked up in surprise at Professor Snape, leaning on the rails on the first flight of stairs growling out "What have you done?"_

"Nothing yet Severus." The Doctor responded back. Do you mind if I call you by your surname? Saying Professor Snape will be tedious since we will become friends of a fashion."

Severus said nothing, glaring at the three, waiting.

"Good! Now the Headmaster recognized us but you left with no recognition of us so we need to create that future. When did we meet you?"

"You should know that already. You sent Dumbledore a letter. " Severus growled back.

Amy sighed out. "If only that was the case it would be easy. Time is always in flux and sometimes things happen not in the exact order. It's only important to the time period at the end."

"My death." Severus growled out in a flat voice.

"Not your death Severus. Remember I am her to change your fate to something else." The Doctor reminded him.

Severus sighed. He did remember them from his Seventh year at Hogwarts. "You visited the school during my Seventh year at Hogwarts. I can tell you about it."

The Doctor held up his hand. "No as it seems my prior visit did not do much to change your fate. Since I haven't done it yet, I have a fresh perspective because I know what happens to you."

Rory saw the confused look on the tall pale wizard. "Just work with it and not ask any questions. If you do, you'll get a headache."

"Timey whimey and all that" The Doctor quipped out helpingfully.

"All of you are mad." Severus spoke out. "I'm sure this is the Veil's monumental joke on me. Go ahead and save your "Good Man" Doctor. I assure you that it will not be me because I am NOT a good man."

"Good! Now what to do with you Severus?" You are a clever man and could probably leave the TARDIS if I left you unattended. It would be detrimental if you met up with your younger self." Immediately looking around. "Now where did I leave it?"

Amy moved and picked up the red fez hat and held it out to him.

The Doctor grabbed it and put it on his head, patting it. "Much better. You have to admit a fez is cool."

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes at the comment and waited.

The doctor rushed to console of the TARDIS, pushing the button is activate the Tardis and began programming time co-ordinates. "I know just where to put you so you will not cause any trouble."

Amy grabbed a rail as the TARDIS made a Whrrr Whrr sound, looking at Severus across from her, pale hand holding a railing as well.

The Doctor rushed to the door and flung it open. "Victorian London. Here you will stay with my friends until I fetch you up."

Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint sat at a table outside their Manor . Jenny grabbed the Silurian's hand speaking excitedly. "The Doctor is here!"

Vastra smiled. "Go and greet him then. Looks like he has brought some friends along this time, which is unusual."

Jenny leapt from the table and ran across the green lawn headed for the TARDIS.

Straxx rushed in, watching Jenny run for the TARDIS. "The Doctor is back. You know his arrival is not good news."

Madame Vastra sighed out. "One can only hope, dear Straxx."

The short, squat Sontaran grunted in comment.

Soon the Doctor came up and let go of Jenny's hand and grabbed Vastra's and kissed it before releasing it. "A long time Old Friend."

Vastra smiled, sharp teeth showing. "Not as long as you would think Old Friend. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

The Doctor grinned. "When have I ever visited for pleasure Vastra?"

"Never and I do remind you every time that you visit me. Who have you brought along for business as you usually appear alone." Vastra admonished.

"Right. Of course you remember Amelia and Rory." The Doctor started.

Amy looked at the alien in confusion for a moment before remembering time. It seems she is destined to meet these people in the future.

Vastra noticed the confusion of the red headed human woman. She did remember her, helping to save her life.

"…and also Professor Severus Snape. I need to leave him here so you can keep an eye on him while I do some things." The Doctor finished.

"What are we to do with him Doctor?" Straxx growled out.

"Keep him occupied until I return." The Doctor replied. "He is a feared man in his timeline and a spy."

Straxx was not impressed. "He does not seem much for a Human, Doctor. Are you sure?"

"If I had my wand, I would show you who is inferior and that would be you. What sort of creature are you? Looks like you are related to goblins but I have never seen anything like you."

Madame Vastra looked displeased. "Calling Straxx a creature? How rude."

"Madame, this man has never seen any other life forms other than human until now. Allow it to pass and let Jenny educate him on that. May I speak to you in private?"

"Jenny, serve tea and sandwiches to our guest and keep company until I come back. Everyone take a seat and enjoy the refreshments."

Severus in a chair and crossed his arms. He was going mad and these strange creatures proved it.

"What is so special about the Human Severus Snape?" Vastra inquired.

The Doctor explained and Vastra sat back in her chair. "You know better Doctor. No one's timeline should be messed with. It will cause a paradox."

"Ah but this time it won't. His kind is outside of time and he needs to survive." The Doctor responded back.

"What do you mean "His kind" Doctor? He is a Human." Vastra shot back.

"Yes, a Magical human He is a wizard." The Doctor responded back.

Vastra looked excited. "I have only heard rumors. Are they true?"

The Doctor grinned at his friend. "Yes, though his magical ability is restrained as he does not exist here at this time. Their folk are OUTSIDE of time." Explaining his plan in detail along with Severus Snape's abilities in potions

Vastra sighed. "I would like to involve him in our charity work, but he is not friendly at all. He would be noticed and that would not be a help to you even if he is outside of time."

"Just work with him Vastra. Remember Straxx?" The Doctor reminded her.

"Very well Doctor." Madame Vastra responded back.

"You can keep him occupied with your Library, or perhaps your work with Scotland Yard."

"If he adjusts and is an intelligent man. I will think on this."

The Doctor and Madame Vastra arrived back and the Doctor called out. "Severus, Madame Vastra has agreed that you can stay here. Your magic will not function here because you do not belong in this time" tossing Severus his wand. "I'll be back for you as quick as I can."

Severus caught his wand, remaining silent while the Doctor continued. "Come along Ponds. Time to go to seventies."

Amy and Rory followed the Doctor and soon the Whrrr Whrr of the TARDIS sounded out and disappeared.

Madame Vastra sat across from the silent tall, pale man. "I shall tell you how I met the Doctor and perhaps you can expand your mind that there are indeed different beings that live amongst the stars. Humans in your time period are foolish to think they are the only ones out there."

He initially ignored her words but the more her story continued, he became intrigued. If the Purebloods could see her it would put their pureblood elitist belief to rest.

Time continued to pass.


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Hogwarts

AN: Dr. Who and Harry Potter are not mine and belong to their creators. I make no monies from this story.

Chapter 5 Back to Hogwarts

The trio walked through the gates of Hogwarts after ensuring that the TARDIS would not be found.

The Doctor opened the gate and allowed Rory and Amy to pass by before closing the gate back. "Interesting. It seems the gates recognized us and have access to the grounds unaccompanied."

Heading toward the castle Amy spotted a silhouetted figure standing next to the large doors, robes flicking about the figure in the wind. "Is that…" Amy started.

"It appears Severus is waiting for us. I wonder why."

They found out soon enough.

"The Headmaster is expecting the both of you in the Great Hall to be introduced. I will have a word with Headmaster Doctor if you do not mind." Severus growled out, not caring if the man and woman accompanying the Doctor did mind.

Rory pulled Amy toward the doors before Amy could tell the tall pale man in black robes that she did mind.

The Doctor sighed and began to walk away from the castle toward the Black Lake knowing that Severus followed behind him.

Soon they were standing next to a large grey rock at the edge of the lake. The Doctor sat down on it waiting for Severus to speak.

Severus looked to the strange man remembering the Doctor's promise that there would be great things for him with a good woman's love to boot in the future. That was a laugh. The Dark Lord killed her because of prophecy.

"You lied to me in my Seventh year Doctor. I even delayed joining…" cutting off the sentence before he could complete it.

"Joining the Deatheaters?" The Doctor finished for the man.

"Yes." Severus grated out.

"Hmmmm…"

Severus watched the man pat his robes like he was looking for something. After a moment the Doctor pulled out a set of notecards.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "It helps me to keep things right in my mind."

Severus arched an eyebrow and waited while the Doctor reviewed his notecards before placing them back into his robes.

"Father killed your Mum one month after your graduation from Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Severus responded.

"You killed your father with your Mum's wand when you walked in on the bloody scene?"

"Yes."

"Okay you just let me know you joined the Deatheaters. Listened to Sybil's prophecy to Professor Dumbledore and told Dark lord the partial conversation?"

Severus became alarmed. Only Headmaster Dumbledore knew that information. "Yes."

"Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter and gave their son Harry a scar and said son attends this school?"

"Don't say his name." Severus hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Doctor murmured to himself and continued.

"Tried and saved from Azkaban for being a Deatheater and becoming a spy?"

No response so the Doctor continued.

"Harry Potter defeated Vold er.." pausing when the wizard glared at him. "What's his name hiding under a turban?"

"How did you know that?" Severus sputtered out. "You were not there."

"Ahhh if you only knew." The Doctor quipped. "Anyway it's a matter of record. Harry Potter killed a large snake found underneath the castle?"

"Yes." Severus wondered where all of this was leading. The man seemed informed despite not being around.

"Harry Potter rescued Sirius Black after he was captured?"

"Yes!" Severus snarled back. Potter really pissed him off with that stunt, sure that the Granger girl was in on it, though no one said the boy was responsible for that.

"There was a Tri-Wizard Tournament and what's his name is back, using the blood of Harry Potter?"

"This is enough!" Severus snarled out and pulled out his wand. "You were strange when you came to Hogwarts and you've not improved."

"Put the wand down Severus. Magic will not work on me. Besides I have one more question to ask and it will confirm if I have lied to you about great things being accomplished."

Severus continued to point his wand at the strange man wearing a fez. "And that is?"

"Does Headmaster Dumbledore have a blackened hand and did he make you promise to kill him?"

Both men stared at one another in silence. Severus used Legilimens to slip into the strange man's mind.

Everything. Nothingness. Fire. Destruction. Existence. Nonexistence. All whirling around and then he knew nothing.

The Doctor crouched next to Severus waiting for him to come to. He should have expected that and been prepared. He pulled out his notecards and annotated the last one with a warning.

Severus groaned out and blinked. His head pounded in pain. He realized he lay on his back on the ground and struggled to sit up.

"Never do that again Severus. It's not wise to read a Timelord's mind. Most go insane." The Doctor spoke and stood up, holding a hand out to help the wizard up. "You're not insane now are you? I'll have to go back and fix that if you are."

Severus ignored the offered hand and stood up on his own. "I am not insane. So tell me Doctor, am I still destined for the great things you told me about and the love of a good woman?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh yes Severus. Despite how things may be bleak to you, everything is right on track. Besides, Lily Evans was never destined to be yours. You are still waiting for your good woman. She will arrive and make herself known at the right moment."

Severus snorted at that remark. "We've taken too long here. Follow me to the Great Hall."

The Doctor said nothing as he walked up to the castle with Severus. He would have to be careful with this one as Severus was a smart wizard and sure he would put things together. It would not do benefit to the plan if he but the pieces together too early.

Walking into the castle Severus paused looking into the Great Hall and found it empty. "I will take you to the Headmaster's office. No doubt your fellows will be there waiting for us."

After an indeterminate time of walking thought the some hallways Severus paused at the two gargoyles and muttered "Lollipops!" Not waiting as the stairs turned and be began to climb them, not bothering to see if the Doctor was following behind.

"Ah there you are Severus!" Albus greeted him. "I hope you had an interesting chat with Headmaster Doctor."

"You could say that. May I be excused?" Severus growled out.

"Of course Severus. I will make sure our newest professors for Term are settled in."

Severus immediately turned to the door and cursed when Gryffindor student Hermione Granger arrived at the same time and bumped into him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not watching where you are going, Miss. Granger." Severus snarled out before pushing past her.

Albus watched the exchange and motioned Hermione into his office. "Do not mind your Potions Professor. I promise I will make up the points with my request."

"How may I help you Headmaster?" Hermione asked respectfully.

"No doubt you remember Apprentice Pond of Divination and apprentice Healer Williams from dinner? A small suite has been created for our three guests for the rest of term. Sir Caddington is the guardian and located on the third floor next to the gold pair of knights. The password is "Nuts.". Can you take them there and make sure they are settled in?"

"Of course Headmaster. Please follow me." Hermione mentioned to the witch and wizard.

Albus watched the group leave and eyed the man in red robs and a fez hat.

"Who is the young lady Albus? She looks to be a smart witch." The Doctor inquired.

"She is that, Doctor. The brightest witch of her age. Her name is Hermione Granger and a 6th year student in the House of Gryffindor." Holding a bowl out to him. "Lemondrop?"

The Doctor reached out and took one and popped it in his mouth before sitting down in the blue velvet chair in front of Albus' desk and crossed his legs. "You have questions for me?"

"More of direction I think." Taking out a drawer a parchment and placed it on his desk and smoothed it out.

"Why are you here?" Albus commanded out of the blue.

The doctor replied un-phased. "I told you in the letter, Albus. I am here to observe the teaching of wizards and witches at this esteemed school and take best practices back to my school." Winking at the old wizard to let him know the lemon drops that were laced with Veritesrium would not affect him.

Albus sighed. It was worth a try. His note to himself was worrisome as it warned himself to be careful with this wizard and noted certain points.

"Number one. Keep your contact with Harry Potter to a minimum. I am not sure why I made a note to myself long ago, but the parchment of my past conversation states it."

The Doctor smiled. This old wizard was very clever despite the changes he made. "Harry Potter is a student? I should have little interaction with him as I observe."

Albus nodded. "Number Two. You will keep your interaction with Professor Snape to a minimum."

The Doctor nodded again as it was not unexpected, sur, the old wizard remembered the interactions with Severus as a student in the past. "I can do that but realize if Professor Snape approaches me, I will not walk away."

"No doubt you already know of the task that Severus agreed to. You will not interfere with it."

The Doctor leaned forward noting the blackened hand on the desk. "I will not interfere with Professor Snape murdering you near end of Term to save the soul of a certain student." Standing up and holding his hand out. "I promise I am not here to interfere with your school Headmaster."

Albus rose from his desk and shook the offered hand. "Fawkes will show you to where you companions are."

The Doctor rose and followed the red and yellow bird out the door.

Rory and Amy stood up from the couch they were setting in as the Doctor entered and went to the large table pulling his deck of notecards out and placed them in order of timeline. "Come to me Ponds. Time to plan."

Rory and Amy went to the table and looked down to the notecards reading them while the Doctor explained his next steps.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus entered his quarters and drank down a headache potion and sat down in the old leather chair in front of the hearth and closed his eyes, thinking of his meeting with the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6 Actions

AN As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no monies from this. The BBC owns Dr. Who and I also make no monies from this.

Chapter 6 Actions

They discussed the Doctors notecards, comparing them to the life of Severus Snape, The Doctor using his screwdriver to show a holographic timeline.

"Stop!" exclaimed Amy. "That practical joke that Sirius Black played on Severus Snape, having him follow Remus Lupin the werewolf. How did James Potter know that was going to happen?"

Rory became excited as well. "I doubt Sirius told James Potter. Looking at this timeline, the hatred of Sirius toward Severus is mentally unhealthy. That's my view. That group of Maruaders hated him."

The Doctor looked at the timeline. "That happened in 1976, and I did not meet Severus Snape until 1977."

The Doctor stood up. "Well done Ponds! It seems I intervened and missing a notecard. I'll have to look into that."

"But why Doctor? It seems all worked out and firm in the Timeline." Amy questioned.

"That was the point where things split for Lily Evans and Severus Snape. That happened before Snape's worst memory when he called her a Mudblood when she assisted him." The Doctor replied, playing with his bowtie. "That one incident made her open to seeing James Potter as anything but a "toe rag"."

The Doctor continued. "Remember, Severus did not remember me in our earlier visit and he recognized me here in the "future". It appears we are going back and forth at different points in time. The order does not matter. What matters is the end. That is why I need to verify what really happened to create this incident as an important point in the timeline."

He continued. "That was what made Lily Evans accept James Potter's flirting later on that year."

"We have a few hours until dinner. I'll pop to 1976 and see what happened. In the meantime, I require a Hogwarts's elf."

An elf suddenly appeared, causing Rory and Amanda to squeak in shock.

The elf bowed to the Doctor. "I'se be Mimsy, service to you during your stay. How mays I be of service Headmaster Doctor?

"Mimsy, can you ask Headmaster Dumbledore to get Miss Granger to show my apprentices around the school before dinner? It would be most helpful for them."

Mimsy danced on her feet. "I 's dos that" snapping her fingers and disappeared.

The Doctor moved to the door to leave. "Get to know Miss. Granger. She is Severus Snape's good woman in the future. I'll be back in a jiffy."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Rory answered the knock on the door and opened it, revealing the student that led them to their rooms earlier.

The student smiled at him. "Hello again. I am Hermione Granger. Headmaster Dumbledore requested I give you a tour of the school before dinner."

Amy walked to her and shook her hand. "Of course you are. My name is Amy and this is Rory, my husband. Can you show us the different houses and swing by all the classrooms? We would like to know what is taught here so we can compare to our school. It would help us to know before we start tomorrow."

"Of cours!. You will find that Hogwarts is exemplary in the fields of studies that are taught here. Follow me please."

Hermione gave them the full tour, explaining the history of the school, opening the empty classrooms, explaining each subject in detail.

They came to the end of the tour.

"This is the Potions classroom. We learn about brewing potions, anything from curing scars to Pepper Up potions. Unfortunately, most will not pursue this field when they leave school, as you can purchase potions easily in apothecaries in Wizarding villages. I think it is a shame as it is my favorite subject and l plane to pursue a Mastery in potions when I graduate."

"Is there any testing while a student is in school that helps to decide a career after graduation? Amy asked.

Hermione smiled. "We have two tests. The first are O.W.L, Ordinary Wizard level, which is taken in fifth year. Depending on how you score decides what classes you can take for the final exam, known as N.E.W.T. , Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. You study for this in your sixth and seventh year, taking the exam at the end of your seventh year. Depending how you score will tell you what career fields you can pursue."

Hermione pulled out two pages of parchment and tapped her wand, the blank pages now containing information on the exams, what scores are required to progress to NEWT level classes, and the name of the professor.

"Professor Snape's requirements seem strict. To get your NEWT level class for potions, you have to score "Outstanding"." Rory remarked.

"Potions are like Muggle Chemistry. You wouldn't want just anyone taking advanced classes. Things can explode, or worse if you make mistakes." Hermione responded.

"I thought Muggles are non-magical folks. How do you know about Chemistry?" Rory asked.

They noticed the young witch chew her lip for a moment before she responded. "It's true muggles have no magic. From time to time a witch or wizard is born from two muggles. They are known as a muggle born witch or wizard. I am muggle born so that is how I know about Chemistry."

Amy squeezed Rory's arm, knowing he would get down into what differences are between muggle and magic born, knowing Hermione would deflect that question.

"Hermione, can we see the Potions classroom?" Amy asked.

"Professor Snape allows no one into his classroom unless he is present. Let's knock and see if he is in." Hermione lifting her hand to knock on the door.

The door opened before she knocked, revealing Professor Snape looking down at her with a sneer. "Miss Granger, you know…" Changing his sneer to one of neutral, "Apprentices Pond, how can I help you today?"

Hermione began to speak and stopped when Professor Snape raised his hand, indicating not to talk.

"Headmaster Dumbledore tasked Miss. Granger to show us around. Your classroom is last, and we wanted to see it." Rory replied.

Professor Snape opened the door wider. Motioning the group to come in. Once they were all in, Professor Snape snarled out. "You've seen it, so leave. Now. You have enough time here in the future to ask your questions." Pushing everyone out and slamming the door behind them.

They heard a lock click behind them.

"That went well." Hermione murmured and cast a tempus spell with her wand. "We have enough time to make it to the Great Hall for dinner." Moving toward the stone steps that led away from the dungeons.

They spent the time asking her about her classes, with Miss. Granger providing enthusiastic observations about her classes, unless it was about Potions. She replied she enjoyed the class without going into detail. The only class she would not go into detail about.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Doctor used the Tardis to go back to 1976. Stepping out, he watched the TARDIS disappear; amazed as before the TARDIS would not land on the grounds of Hogwarts before. So this was not the firm time point he thought it was.

He observed Student Severus Snape following Remus Lupin and Madame Pomphrey un-noticed.

He watched Severus hide, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to re-appear, watching the Matron head back up to the school.

Severus Snape moved to the Whomping Willow, pushing the knot to still the tree and moved inside.

The Doctor followed him, glancing at the moon and noticed it was full.

Severus opened the door wide shouting out "Lupin, I caught you!" Stilling as he confronted a werewolf who growled and launched at Severus without warning, snarling out and began to tear Severus apart, blood spewing everywhere.

The Doctor backtracked quickly, hearing the crunch of bones as the screams stopped.

He went back to the Tardis and opened the timeline for the magical world. Without Severus Snape surviving this incident, the Magical world fell quickly during the First war. He would need to resolve this.

The Doctor pulled and pushed on levers and hit a few buttons, allowing the Tardis to arrive a bit earlier than when it did before. He exited the TARDIS, noticing that it did not disappear.

The Doctor ran to the huge doors of the castle and tried to open them, without effect.

"I require a Hogwart's elf most urgently" He spoke out.

An elf appeared, wearing the tea towel of Hogwarts. "I'se be Mimsy, assigned to you. Hows may I bes of service to Headmaster Doctor?". "Mimsy, I need Mr. Potter out here now! Bring him to the blue box. A student life is in danger."

"I'se will brings him, Headmaster Doctor." Snapping her clawed finger.

The Doctor found himself next to the TARDIS, and within seconds, Mimsy appeared with James Potter, releasing the student before disappearing.

"Who the hell are you?" James Potter snarled out.

"Your friend Mr. Black is about to be an accessory to murder. He made a suggestion to Snape to follow Remus to see where he goes. Watch!"

James watched as Madame Pomfrey and Remus Lupin arrived, pushing the knot of the Whomping Willow, watching his best friend go in. Soon afterwards, Madame Pomfrey left.

James noticed Snape walk to the Whomping Willow and pressed the knot to go inside the tunnel.

"That Greasy Git! He does not know what he is going into." James snarled.

"Yes, because your friend Mr. Black set him up for his murder. You know what you need to do."

James ran to the Whomping Willow and soon entered the tunnel.

The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and checked the timeline, noticing it was all as before. Time to meet back up with the Ponds.


	7. Chapter 7 Severus Tells All and More

Chapter 13 Severus tells all…and then some

Madame Vastra informed Severus the day after their introduction they would be returning to London in a few days as this is where they maintained a residence when she wanted to get away from the city.

Severus inquired where they were at currently and Jenny replied "Lochore Estate, Scotland."

Two days later found everyone seated in the library after lunch, the conversation turned to the magical world that Severus came from.

Severus leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment in silence. He was bound by the Statute of Secrecy, enacted in 1692. Vastra was an alien and she did not hide her race, and even told him her story and that her race considered humans as "Apes" and food. She informed him that she occasionally ate a human every now and then, flashing her teeth, and laughed at his shocked expression. Only the most violent criminals she informed him. They were honest with him and he decided to do the same.

So, he fell into his lecture mode and gave an overview of the Magical world. Politics, magical villages, history, and of course he spent most of the time talking about Hogwarts.

He explained about the history of Hogwarts, the different houses and the curriculums taught there.

Jenny sighed out. "It sounds strange and wonderful at the same time. Shame you cannot do magic."

Severus replied, "Who's to say that I cannot perform Magic?" Smirking as he stood up and pulled out his wand.

Straxx jumped up and lunged to grab him, arms wrapped around empty air. He fell on the floor with a grunt then stood up with a puzzled expression on his face.

Vastra laughed at the shocked expression on Jenny's face. "I wonder if the Doctor saw that coming."

******Story Break******

Severus arrived at the apparition point outside of Hogsmeade, pleased that the apparition point existed in the 18th century. What he did was on intuition. When the doctor tossed him his wand, he felt the familiar strum of magic when he caught it.

Grabbing a twig from the ground, he conjured it into a long black cloak with a hood and wrapped it around him, not breaking his stride as he walked and entered the village.

Striding with purpose he walked into the Hog's Head, pleased to see the type of shady characters that frequented the pub. Walking up to the bar, he placed a Galleon down and growled out "A bottle of your finest Firewhiskey, and I'll know if you watered it down."

The pub owner looked at him with an apprising eye for a moment before going through the door behind him and returned with a bottle and slot glass in his hand.

Blowing the dust off the bottle, the pub owner slammed the glass and bottle down before Severus. "It's not watered down. You've overpaid for that."

Severus used one hand to open the bottle and poured a shot in and drank it down. "Acceptable." He growled out. "Give me another bottle of the same and keep the change."

The pub owner sighed and brought out another bottle, not bothering to blow off the dust. No profit to be made from this one. "You're new 'ere."

Severus grabbed the two bottles, striding to a table at the back of the bar and pointed his wand to the wizards sat at the table. He chuckled as they jumped up and vacated the table. Chuckling again, he sat down and poured another shot from the bottle and drank it down in one go.

He was free. He could disappear and the aliens would never know where he was despite the technology he knew them to possess.

He sighed as he watched the prostitutes walk around the pub, chatting up wizards. What to do?

Obviously, this doctor fellow trusted the aliens to watch over him. Should he walk away from the madness he found himself in? He was saved from his death after all. And he found himself intrigued with the aliens. But then the appeal of learning more about these beings pulled to him. Time travel? Aliens on earth? And the promise of a good woman that seemed so long ago.

He tucked the bottles of Firewhiskey into the pocket of his cloak and strode out the door.

Thinking for moment, he walked down the cobbled streets headed for the book shop.

******Break******

Vastra, Straxx, and Jenny sat back down, no one speaking.

Finally Jenny spoke out. "Where do you think he went?"

Straxx snorted "He's gone to that Magical world to purchase weapons to destroy us. We must prepare!"

"Nonsense Straxx." Vastra admonished. "I agree he has gone to his magical world. I doubt that he is purchasing weapons, dear Straxx. Perhaps he wanted to assure himself he is in a real reality versus madness. Put yourself in his place."

Suddenly, a large crack sounded and Severus appeared.

Severus moved to a low table, reaching into his cloak and brought out the two bottles of firewhiskey and slammed it down. "I've heard enough of your complaints that human spirits are to weak for such a stellar being like yourself. I assure you, once you've had a taste your opinion will change."

Vastra chuckled as Straxx grabbed three shot glasses and poured each a healthy helping. "He knows you so well, dear Straxx."

Straxx drank his down in one go, smacking his lips in appreciation. "Much better Human. Much better."

Vastra took a sip of hers, grimaced, and handed it to Straxx. "Not my cup of tea Severus. I'll leave that for Straxx."

Jenny to a whiff and immediately handed her glass to Severus. "I'm not going to risk that. It smells horrible!"

Severus held his glass out. "Cheers!" drinking his shot down along with Straxx. "Some do not appreciate the good stuff."

Vastra watched the wizard sit down and cross his long legs. "So why did you return, Severus? You know we could not find you."

"You intrigue me." Severus replied. "And the Doctor has plans for me, so who am I to question it right now? Certain promises were made for me long ago and I am curios to see what happens." He shrugged. "I've brought you some things." Pulling out Hogwarts: A History, along with some books on arithmancy along with a few different types of cauldrons.

Jenny grabbed the Hogwarts book with excitement as Vastra picked up the others.

"So, what is in London?" Severus asked.


End file.
